


Use Your Words

by anonymousEDward



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dub-Con Fantasies, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, fluffier than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: Professor Venomous has a problem. He seems to have developed ~feelings~ for Lord Boxman. With a little help, he learns to accept them and maybe even find happiness.





	Use Your Words

_Venomous smirked down at Boxman, a single glossy boot pressed into the cyborg’s shoulder to keep him on his knees._

_“P-please, Professor, I- I won’t be late again, I swear! I was- there was an issue in the manufacturing process! It- it wasn’t my fault! I can fix this, I-”_

_“Now, now, Boxman,” Venomous purred, digging in his heel just to make him squirm. “If you want to keep my business as a customer… you need to earn it.”_

_“What? I-“ Boxman sputtered a few moments longer, wide-eyed and flushed. Venomous’s smirk broadened as he flicked open his carefully pressed slacks._

_“Open your mouth, Boxy.”_

“So tell me, Professor Venomous. How are you feeling?” Ernesto’s single eye curved up in the equivalent of a smile.

Venomous sighed, squirming back into the plush warmth of the armchair. “Fine.”

If it hadn’t been so Cob-dang effective, Venomous would have long since given up on therapy but… well, Fink and KO had revealed a whole other alter ego to Venomous – one he’d sworn to rid himself of. It had taken several sessions, but this “Shadowy Figure” seemed to have been exorcised at last. Venomous found he had more energy, fewer headaches, and a much better outlook on life.

Shame that not all of his personal demons were so easy to dismiss.

Ernesto looked at him expectantly.

“Okay, so maybe not so fine,” Venomous grated out.

“It’s important that you be honest with me, and with yourself,” Ernesto said, with a sage nod.

“I find I’ve been… reflecting on past mistakes,” Venomous said, tucking his legs up underneath himself. It was so Cob-dang cold lately. Venomous _hated_ the cold.

“What mistakes would that be?” Ernesto asked. “Perhaps we can get to the root of what’s bothering you by finding a pattern.”

Venomous snorted derisively. Oh, there was a pattern, alright.

“Perhaps less _mistakes_, more of, mm… missed opportunities.”

“Do you feel unfulfilled?” He sounded almost concerned. Venomous supposed Ernesto was merely worried he would leave for greener pastures, given the opportunity.

If only it were so simple.

“Mm… not quite.” Venomous sighed dramatically. “Just… regrets. You know how it is.” He tried to offer the sort of cheesy grin he had used as Laserblast – practically a Get Out of Jail Free card, when used on those who didn’t know him well. Which was, well, pretty much everyone, in hindsight. Even Sparks.

“Professor, I-“ Ernesto was interrupted by the beeping of an alarm.

“Sorry, Ernesto,” Venomous leapt to his feet, turning off the alarm he’d set shortly before their session. “Duty calls!”

“Wait, Professor Ven-“

Venomous snapped the door shut, letting out a sigh of relief. There were some things he just… couldn’t share with Ernesto, even if he wanted to. The Boxman Problem, as Venomous had taken to calling it in the privacy of his own mind, was something he’d have to solve on his own.

Professor Venomous was a very self-sufficient, self-contained man. One minion, no friends, no confidants. It was something he’d prided himself on. It kept things simple.

Boxman, despite claims from the likes of Billiam Milliam and Cosma, was very much _not_ simple. He was unashamedly emotional, swinging from rage to delight like a metronome. He was colorful and loud. He had entirely too many plans and bots and machines and just… _things _everywhere. Venomous could barely keep them all straight!

It was vastly unfortunate that Boxman was so damn appealing to him that one would think he’d had the man commissioned by Cob Himself. 

He was _brilliant, _he was _malevolent, _he was _good with Fink!_ He had determination and passion in spades. He had secret muscles that Venomous delighted in, both the muscles themselves and the _knowing_ about them – an ace up Boxman’s sleeve that somehow no one else but Venomous knew about.

He had a snaggletoothed grin that made something in Venomous’s chest go gooey and that _body_… Round and soft and tempting, practically begging for bite marks and bruises to be left on that delicate, slightly green tinted skin. Not to mention that wide, round butt that was so terribly distracting whenever he bent over… The _things_ Venomous could do to that ass of his…

Venomous knew what he liked – what was appealing to him aesthetically, what was beautiful, what was (Cob forbid) _cute. _He had a soft spot for fangs, the color green, and soft things. He was certain Fink was somehow aware and exploiting that, even if only on a subconscious level.

Venomous also knew what he _liked_ – he liked sharp minds, passion, and well… generous curves. An ‘ass man’ was the rather crude vernacular.

It was completely unfair how neatly Boxman fit into both categories. It was a damn shame Venomous had already missed his chance.

His alarm beeped again – an actual reminder this time, not a ‘get out of therapy early’ decoy. That carnivorous mold should be done incubating. It would need to be harvested soon – and tested, of course. Time to get back to work.

Hours later, exhausted and slightly singed, Venomous collapsed down onto the bed, fumbling for the switch to his electric blankets. Cob bless Boxman. Venomous still wasn’t sure quite how the cyborg figured it out – perhaps he hadn’t been as subtle as he’d thought, lingering near the furnaces all day, despite all the smells and sounds distracting him from his work – but Boxman had approached him after dinner, asking if he was perhaps a little cold, what with living in a ‘drafty old factory’. Venomous had objected to the slight – Boxmore was perfectly adequate, after all; it was only his reptilian traits that made him a bit more sensitive to the cold. He had, however, been happy to accept the offer for heated blankets – Boxman had had them made that same night.

Venomous sighed, relaxing into that blissful warmth. It still smelled of Boxman’s workshop – oil and grease and hot metal. All smells he once hated, yet had somehow come to associate with Boxman himself. He breathed in the scent, stroking himself through his slacks.

Mm, the fantasy from before wouldn’t do. Much as he relished the idea of their first in-person meeting coming with a ‘happy ending’, he had brought Fink along – a fact which certainly brought down the mood. Now, had he been alone… watching Boxman wield the pie cannon like it weighed nothing, sending heroes flying into the night… well, things may have gone a bit differently.

No, a better time would have been at Venomous’s own humble home. He palmed his cocks through his slacks once more, remembering Boxman’s first hesitant steps into his old lair. Yes, this one had promise. He slowly unzipped his pants, imagining leading Boxy upstairs under the guise of giving a tour – Fink would be playing her videos game, of course, she wouldn’t notice if a bomb fell – showing him the bathroom, the linen closet, his own bedroom.

“You’ll have to earn your keep, you know,” he imagined purring. The Boxman in his imagination was all too eager to spread himself out on Venomous’s decadent silk sheets, tease up his shirt for Venomous to admire his soft abdomen and round pectorals, lay there submissive and vulnerable for his… _consideration_. He imagined kneading that plush body, feeling the steel muscles underneath that he was oh so excruciatingly aware of. He wondered if Boxman liked his nipples played with – something gentle start with, just cupping breast tissue and stroking with his thumbs… kissing and licking… biting down, making him squeal and struggle beneath Venomous’s weight.

He hissed, wrapping his hand around both cocks as he stroked himself faster and faster. He wondered what it would take for Boxman to let Venomous fuck those pecs of his, to squeeze them together and _rut_. Come all over his chest, his _face_, make Boxman look him in the eyes as he marked him-

oh, Cob dang it. Venomous sat up with a scowl. At least the blankets were machine washable…

"Oh. Box." Venomous was glad he'd stopped to change into pajamas before bundling up his blankets for washing. If he'd only changed his pants, well... Boxman would have _known._ And that was unacceptable, not without some sort of hold over Boxman to ensure his cooperation.

"Hey, PV!" Boxman grinned, waving his chicken arm with that same manic energy he always seemed to bring into the room with him. Venomous found himself smiling back without any conscious effort. Boxman had that effect on him.

"Hey, Boxy," he returned, adjusting his hold on the blanket just to make absolutely sure no fluids would be escaping. He was sure he was only spreading the stain, even though he'd spot cleaned the worst of it, but that would be his Cob-dang luck – semen dripping off Boxman's gift, in front of the man himself!

"What's- is something wrong with the blanket?" Boxman was abruptly the very picture of concern, tapping his talons and fingers together, his human eye going wide and teary.

"No! No, of course not!" Venomous nearly reached out to put a reassuring hand on Box's shoulder before he caught himself. "I just spilled something on it, that's all. I was hoping to wash it off before bed."

"Oh!" And just like that, Boxy was back to his cheery self. "Well toss it in the wash, PV! Say, why don't we watch a movie while we wait? Murder Explosion 3000 is on BadFlix now." He waggled his eyebrows.

Well, Venomous _did_ love murder and explosions...

"Boxy, that's the best idea I've heard all day."

The movie was predictably terrible, but in all the best ways - nonsensical plot, dreadful overacting, and, of course, ridiculously over the top explosions. Really, the perfect film to wind down from a long, stressful day.

Their surroundings helped, Venomous was sure. They were seated on a plush, slightly worn couch – a bit on the smaller side, but more than adequate for two. They weren't watching it from Boxmore's private theater, just in one of the scattered "media rooms" Darrell - rather, Lord Cowboy Darrell - had installed during Box's absence.

Boxman had been kind enough to scrounge up a somewhat musty blanket for Venomous to curl up under, but somehow, they found themselves moving closer as the movie progressed.

Boxman was just so very, very warm – and so conveniently distracted. He didn't seem to notice when Venomous casually laid his arm across his shoulders. Naturally, that only encouraged him to push his boundaries. Venomous did get a little flinch when he tucked his bare feet under Boxman's thigh, but other than a mumbled "Must be cold..." he didn't react. He smelled iron and sweat when he rested his head on Boxman's shoulder and could hear his rapid breathing - probably from being excited over the movie. Venomous hadn't seen him take his eyes off it yet.

At one point, Boxman jolted forward, cackling madly at a particularly unrealistic explosion, and Venomous frowned at the loss of his very comfortable pillow. Then again... he let his arm drop, so that when Boxman sat back down, still chuckling between words of apology, Venomous's arm was perfectly positioned to wrap around his waist.

He was, of course, fully prepared to play innocent, should Boxman protest, but fortunately it never came to that. Box just settled back down quickly, leaving Venomous to bask in his warmth and softness. He let his eyes drift shut for just an second, to better savor the moment...

"...omous?"

Venomous groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Reality seemed to fill in slowly, no matter how badly he just wanted to go back to sleep. There was light behind his eyelids (_daylight? ugh!_) and he was being prodded in the shoulder.

"Um, Professor Venomous? Sir?" Was that Ernesto? Why was he in his room? Must still be dreaming. He nuzzled into the pile of pillows he was wrapped around.

It squeaked at him.

His eyes flew open and reality flooded back in, as he abruptly realized that he and Boxman must have fallen asleep on the couch last night and Venomous had, apparently, been rather aggressively cuddling him. Somehow, he had wound up half in Boxman's lap, face buried in the chest he'd fantasized about the night before.

Feeling slightly ill, Venomous took in his surroundings. Ernesto was tapping his robotic fingers together in a very Boxman-like gesture. The musty blanket from last night was on the floor. And Boxman's face was beet red, even with its usual greenish tint.

"Sorry, Professor, but Lord Boxman does need to work today. There's an issue with the fabrication systems..."

"Right!" Venomous said, flinging himself backwards to sprawl against the other end of the couch. "Heh... Sorrey, Boxy." He tried to smooth back his hair, wincing at the cowlicks he felt. He was half-hard, too - he could only pray that Boxman hadn't felt it.

"N-not to worry, PV!" Boxman said. His broad smile sat oddly on his face. "Eheh, I fell asleep too."

"…So, you'll both come to work, right?" Ernesto said hopefully.

"ERNESTO, READ THE ROOM!"

"Right, yes! Sorry, Father!"

Ernesto fled is such a hurry that he missed the door and left a bot-shaped hole in the wall. Venomous winced. That would be a pain to repair.

"Eh... heh. He's fine," Boxman said with a wave of his talons. "...Probably."

Venomous saw the slight crust on the side of Boxman's mouth - he must have been drooling in his sleep. He should find the idea disgusting, but the mental image was adorable. He suddenly found himself wishing he had woken up first - not to save himself from embarrassment, but to see what Boxman looked like, features lax and peaceful.

"Uh, PV?" Boxman waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Are you falling back asleep?"

Venomous could feel heat creeping up his neck. "No! No, of course not, Boxy. That was the best I've slept in years." Even as he said it, he realized it was true. A little too true, actually.

"Well!" he said, standing suddenly, "I should go get Fink and see dressed. I mean, dress Fink and see clothes. I mean - Er. Bye."

_Cob, kill me..._

“Tell me about Carol Kincaid,” Ernesto said.

Venomous mimed taking a blow. “You don’t pull any punches, do you?”

Ernesto leveled a distinctly unimpressed look his way.

“What do you want to know about Silver Spark that you can’t find out from battle data and the internet?” Venomous examined his nails. The paint was starting to chip.

“Speaking candidly… You have trust issues. We’ve addressed this previously, when dealing with your Shadowy alter ego.”

_Don’t remind me…_

“What I want to know… is what was it Silver Spark did to gain your trust?”

Venomous let out a bark of ugly laughter. “You’re – you’re joking, right?”

Ernesto fussed with the forms on his desk – a nervous tic, Venomous suspected. “I- Well, I wasn’t actually. I was-“

“I never trusted Silver Spark,” Venomous said, taking pity on the bot. “Or rather, I trusted her to have my back in battle, just as I trusted any other member of POINT.” He nearly spat out the last word and took a moment to calm himself. “She was a very capable fighter. Still is, I suppose.” He studied Ernesto beneath his lashes. He wasn’t infallible when it came to reading the Boxmore bots’ facial expressions, but he could tell this was not the answer Ernesto had been expecting – nor the one he wanted to hear.

“But- But you were dating her!” the bot blurted, tapping his fingers together once more. He sounded more like a confused child than a therapist.

“So?” Venomous shrugged. “We were dating, sure. She was attractive, intelligent… I even _liked_ her. A perfectly safe, socially acceptable relationship.”

Ernesto wasn’t even pretending to take notes anymore, just watched, spellbound, his eye wide.

“I was an established member of POINT – I had power, influence… Why wouldn’t she want a piece of that? And Sparks, well… she had her uses.” Venom smirked, deciding to leave it at that. “We had a mutually beneficial relationship. That’s how these things work.”

“But…” Ernesto sounded honestly hurt. “What about feelings? Trust? Love?”

Venomous opened his mouth to say something scathing- and stopped. This was one of Boxman’s children, after all.

“If a relationship is built on emotion,” Venomous said in the same gentle voice he used when teaching Fink, “You can’t protect yourself. You just have to hope that they… hold some regard for you.”

Ernesto drooped in his chair and, with a sigh, Venomous got out of his seat to lay a hand on his cold metal shoulder.

“Feelings aren’t… bad,” Venomous said in his most comforting voice. “It’s just risky. It’s much safer from a position of power over the other person.” He wasn’t sure how much sensation Ernesto had, but he found himself rubbing the bot’s back in small circles, like he did with Fink after one of her nightmares. “Besides! If you find yourself developing… _feelings_ for someone, you can still bind them to you in other ways. Blackmail, bribery… even a mutual exchange of favors.” He leaned down so Ernesto could see him smile. “They don’t have to be mutually exclusive.”

“That just sounds so lonely,” Ernesto whispered, eye tearing up.

Venomous sighed and patted the bot’s shoulder. “That’s just… how it is, you know? Anyway, I’ve got to go. See you around, ‘Nesto.”

“_Let me get this straight,” Boxman said. “If I do this, I get my company back?”_

_Venomous leaned back in Boxman’s throne-like chair with a smug smile. “Well, you’ll certainly be closer to having it back under your control. I’ll need a little more than that to ensure your loyalty.”_

_“Anything to have Boxmore back!” Boxman said._

_Venomous’s smile broadened. “Well, then you’d better get started,” he said, gesturing at his crotch._

_Boxman gulped, his odd-eyed gaze darting up to Venomous’s face, then back down to his substantial bulge. Hesitantly at first, then with increasing confidence, Boxman drew down the zipper, drawing out Venomous’s cocks. One length in each hand, he began to stroke…_

Venomous nibbled on lightning nachos, listening as KO rambled about his friends. Their visits were going slightly better, now that Shadowy was gone. In fact, Venomous had planned to take KO to the Danger Zone so the boy could show off his new moves (and maybe be taught a thing or two by his old man) in peace.

Unfortunately, it was raining – the kind of rain that was nearly freezing, but not quite cold enough for snow. The _worst_ kind of rain, in Professor Venomous’s opinion.

So now they were stuck indoors, playing checkers. Which was still better than nothing, he supposed.

“Um… Professor Venomous? Can I ask you a question?”

_You just did. _

“Sure, kiddo. What’s on your mind?” Venomous “accidentally” missed an opportunity to jump some of KO’s pieces. His son was better behaved than Fink, but letting him win would make him happier than losing.

“Rad and Enid said you and Lord Buttman-“ KO winced at his disapproving frown- “Sorey, Lord BOXman are dating.”

Unexpectedly closed-minded of him. Was Sparks really raising him that way?

“KO,” he said, keeping his tone level, but serious. “There is nothing wrong with two men – or two women – dating. In fact, there are multitudes of equally valid permutations of-“

“I know _that_,” KO said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh.” Well that was a relief at least. “Go on, then.”

“They said you’re dating Lord Boxman, but I don’t get it! If you’re dating someone, aren’t you supposed to be happy? You get all sad and stare at him when you think no one’s looking. But _I _see it.”

Aw crap… What was it with weirdly perceptive sons talking about feelings lately?

“KO, it’s-“

“Don’t say it’s complicated, Professor! I’m 6-11 years old! I’m not some little kid, you know!”

“Alright, alright. Calm down. I’ll try to explain it.”

Venomous took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. “Ok KO, let’s talk about relationships.”

“What does this have to do with-“

“Just- Just go with me, kid.”

“Fine…”

“Relationships are a give and take. You have to have something to bring to the table before you get something out. It’s a negotiation.”

“Nuh-go-she… what?”

Venomous sighed. “Think of it this way – you’re friends with that Dendy girl, right?” KO nodded. “Let’s say you start feeling romantic feelings towards Dendy. You want to kiss and hug her,” Venomous clarified at KO’s blank look.

“I dunno… I think I’m too young for that stuff…”

“Fine, say _five years from now_ you start wanting to kiss and hug Dendy. Does that work?”

KO nodded, still looking a little uncomfortable.

Good. That made two of them.

“Just because _you_ want to hug and kiss Dendy doesn’t mean that _she_ wants that, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“So, what do you do then?” Venomous leaned back on his palms.

“Uh… I could ask her if she wants to! Mommy says you never know until you ask.” KO beamed up at him, like he was seeking approval.

“And if she says no? What then?”

“Well, then I just… don’t. Because no means no!” He had one hand on his hip and was shaking his finger no at Venomous like some sort of diva. Sometimes, he wondered if KO was even his son.

“Essentially, yes.” Or you start blackmailing, bribing, etc. But Venomous had a feeling saying so would come back to bite him later.

“Did- did Lord Boxman not listen when you said no?” KO whispered, taking his hand. He looked so worried – probably the most concern he’d ever shown for his father’s wellbeing.

“No, KO,” Venomous said. “Lord Boxman hasn’t done anything wrong.” KO gave him a skeptical look. “Well, he hasn’t done anything wrong to _me,_” Venomous clarified.

Venomous tugged the boy close so they were sitting side by side. He didn’t think he could bear talking about this if he had to look in KO’s eyes as he said it.

“Lord Boxman is… my best friend. And, for a man like Boxy, that’s huge. You know he’s not the world’s biggest fan of friendship, right?”

“Yeah, tell me about it!”

Venomous couldn’t help but smile, but only for a moment. “I want more from him than he wants from me, and I don’t have anything to sweeten the pot here, kiddo. All I have to offer is me. And sometimes, that’s just not good enough.”

“But- but that’s not fair! Can’t you at least make yourself better? Maybe then you’ll be enough!”

Cob, KO sounded just like him. Before he was Venomous, before he was Laserblast… Back when he was just some dumb kid. And look how _that_ turned out…

“KO, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to improve yourself – within reason, of course, trust me on that one – but changing who you are just to make other people like you is a fool’s game.” He sighed. “Believe me. I’ve been there.” Cob, KO was a direct result of that…

They sat in silence a while, checkers forgotten. KO rubbed a fist across his nose and that was when Venomous realized he was crying.

“Oh, KO…” he fished a tissue out of his pocket. “Don’t cry.”

KO blew his nose, sounding like an elephant. “I just don’t get it, Professor! Why doesn’t he like you back? Did he even say why?”

“Not exactly. It was more… implied.” Considering Venomous practically molested him on a couch earlier that same week, he felt he’d made his interest pretty Cob-damn clear. Not to mention the invitations to dine in private (where Boxman always talked shop) or ‘accidentally’ mixing up the DVDs for “Bloody Battles” and “Battle of Love” and conveniently ‘forgetting’ to invite Fink and the bots to movie night. Boxman had just groaned and complained about Raymond mixing his trashy movies in with the good ones.

KO cleared his throat, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. “Did you even _ask_ him?”

“Not exactly,” he hedged.

"But- but if you haven't asked, you don't know for sure, right?" KO protested.

Venomous chuckled grimly. "No, he made himself pretty clear that he wasn't interested."

There was another miserable sniffle. It took Venomous a moment to notice it wasn't coming from the boy. Venomous spun, catching a glimpse of something red in the doorway.

"_Darrell...!_ Get back here, right now."

The teary-eyed robot crept in, not even giving KO a dirty look.

"Alright, what's wrong now?" he asked the bot.

"W-well..." he sniffed twice more before bursting into tears. "It's not fair!"

"Yeah!" KO wailed, now crying as well. He and Darrell clung to each other in a rare moment of solidarity.

"This is why I hate talking about feelings," Venomous mumbled to himself.

"You'll have to elaborate," Venomous said wrapping his arms around both boy and bot, patting them in a way he hoped was comforting.

"You said-" Darrell sniffled, "You said Daddy doesn't like you all emotionally and stuff, but-" Darrell sniffed back the oil leaking from his nose- "but I really like having you here! I wanted you to be my step-daddy! Why _can't_ he like you that way?"

Venom loathed how soft and gooey that statement made him feel, but it was hard to be mad at Boxman's dumb robot kids, just because they made him feel... feelings.

"Listen, Darrell..." _Oh, how to put this..._ "Just because Lord Boxman and I aren't in that sort of relationship doesn't make your siblings and I any less..." _Ugh._ "...family."

"R-really?"

"Uh, yeah. Look at me and KO. I'm not in a relationship with Sp- with Carol anymore, but KO and I are still family, right kid?"

It suddenly occurred to Venomous that he probably shouldn't have made that assumption, but-

"Yeah! Professor Venomous is right! Maybe we aren't the kind of family I see on TV, but that doesn't mean it's not real, right?"

"Right," Venomous said, so very Cob-dang happy for this accursed conversation to be over.

"Wait... does this mean KO is my brother now?" Darrell asked.

_Nope. I'm not dealing with this right now. Time for a distraction._

"Say," Venomous said, clapping his hands together, "Who wants ice cream?"

Everyone, as it turned out, wanted ice cream. In consideration for KO, Venomous even paid for it with actual technos. Sure, the money came from blackmailing Congresswoman, but his son didn't need to know that.

"This stuff is soooo weird," Shannon said between licks. "Do you think there's oil-flavored ice cream out there?"

"There has to be," Raymond said, taking a careful bite of his sherbet. "I for one cannot believe they were out of batteries! Honestly, what other toppings do you need?"

"Boss!" Fink cried, tugging on Venomous's sleeve, "KO has more ice cream than me!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do-"

Venomous took a bite out of KO's ice cream.

"Hey!" KO pouted as Fink cackled. Venomous then took a bite out of her ice cream. "There. Now you're even."

Boxman laughed at the two of them. "Serves you right!"

"I AM JETHRO!"

"NO! Jethro, get that out of your ports!"

Venomous decided to sneak a bite of Boxman's ice cream too. Ugh, coconut. Disgusting.

"PV, did you just..." He could see the vein throbbing in Boxman's forehead. "Grrrr..." Boxman glared him down as he licked the circumference of the cone, a mental image Venomous filed away for later. Boxman pointed at the frozen treat and said, "Mine."

"Of course," Venomous said with a faint smile.

"Mikayla!"

"Mikayla, get your paws out of your ice cream, you-"

Venomous snuck another bite of ice cream, leaving the imprint of his incisors in the deceptively blue treat.

“Bwha?” Boxman stared at the mark. “PV! Did you- ooh! Rrrrr…!”

Venomous always found himself weirdly fascinated by the seemingly random noises Lord Boxman made when angry.

“If you wanted ice cream _why didn’t you buy some for yourself?!”_ Boxman snarled. Venomous affected an innocent expression. He wasn’t very good at it.

“You don’t even like coconut!” Boxman added. It was actually rather touching that he remembered that.

“True. It’s disgusting. You should have gone with strawberry.”

“Then go get some strawberry ice cream!” Box said, exasperated. He licked his ice cream again, defiantly.

“But it tastes better if it’s yours,” Venomous said with a shrug. Boxman went red – Venomous imagined he could hear steam coming out his ears.

“Fine…” Boxman grumbled. “I guess stealing _does_ feel more rewarding…” he conceded. Venomous desperately wanted to kiss that sulky pout off his face. He settled for licking Boxman’s ice cream, peering at him beneath his lashes as he did so.

“So glad you agree, Boxy.”

Finally, all the bots were powered down, KO was safely returned to his mother… now all that was left was tucking Fink in, and then Venomous planned to revisit today’s ice cream venture in more salacious detail in the privacy of his room.

“Fink?” he poked his head in her bedroom, expecting her to be at her computer as usual, playing another one of her videos game. To his surprise, she was lying half in, half out of her little rat’s nest, still fully dressed.

“Fink?” he put a hand on her back, concerned.

“Oh, you wanna talk to me now? Are you sure you didn’t wanna spend more time with your precious _KO?”_ Fink snatched one of her many blankets out from her nest and pulled it over her head.

“Alright, Fink. Why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?” He crouched beside her patiently as her clawed little hands twisted in the blanket, knowing that it was best to just wait her out. At last she tore the blanket off and flung herself at him, burying her wet nose in his side.

“You spent so much time with _him_ all weekend. _KO._ ‘Snot fair!”

_Oh Fink…_

“You’re right, I did spend a lot of time with him. I only see KO every other weekend, so I wanted to try doing things he wanted to do, since we don’t get much time together.” He ran his fingers through her perpetually messy hair. “I assumed you wouldn’t have much fun trying to be a goody two shoes for the weekend, so I didn’t try to drag you into it. I guess that was pretty unfair of me, deciding for you and not asking.” She sniveled and nodded. “I’m sorry that I made you feel left out, and I’ll try to do better, okay?”

“’Kay, Boss,” she said. She looked up at him, all big, watery eyes. “So… does this mean…” she sniffed again, “Does this mean you don’t like KO more than me?”

“What? Of _course_ I don’t, Fink. Why would you even think that?”

“I dunno!” she said, shuffling her booted feet. “You just barely talked with me all weekend! How’m I supposed to know if you don’t use your words, Boss?”

With a sigh, he scooped her up, cradling her close the way she allowed less and less as she got older. “Alright, how’s this for using my words: Yes, I want to get to know KO better. He’s my son, and I’ve missed a lot of time with him.” He saw her starting to cry again and began to gently rock her. “But, Fink, just because I’m learning to like him more doesn’t mean that I’m going to start liking you less. It doesn’t work like that.”

“P-promise?”

“I promise, kiddo. You will _always_ be my bestest minion, okay?” That earned him a watery smile. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and set her back down. “Now go get into your PJs, Fink. It’s after nine and you haven’t even had your bed time story yet.”

“You got it, Boss!”

That was more than enough emotion for one day, Venomous decided, heading back to his room. Now to go wind down from a stressful day the best way he knew how… He remembered Boxman’s tongue lapping at the ice cream and shivered.

“Hey, PV!” _Speak of the devil_…

“Hey, Box,” he echoed, giving an awkward, half-hearted wave and immediately regretting it. “What-?”

Boxman grabbed his hand, tugging him into his office. Venomous tried not to be disappointed when Box let go the moment the door snapped shut behind them.

“What’s going on?” Venomous asked.

Boxman fidgeted. “Well… I noticed you seemed… a bit _down_ lately, you know?”

_Oh Cob, please not another Talk…_

“I’ve got to level with you, Boxy,” Venomous said, smoothing back his hair, “I’m not really feeling up to a big… emotional discussion right now.” _Or ever, really._

“Oh! No, I would never-! Eheh, I just… Well, I’ve been working on a little something that might… cheer you up? Maybe.” He looked so hopeful, almost sweet. PV hated how his resolve turned to mush in the face of it. He really was worn down – he wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and masturbate in peace, but he could already feel himself giving in.

“Alright, what’s this plan of yours?” PV asked, offering a tired smile. “Keep in mind that there’s no point in attacking the plaza right now – everything’s closed.”

“Of course I know that!” Box waved his hand dismissively. “Pretty much everything there closes at nine on school nights. No, I have a much better target!”

Venomous was reluctantly curious. “Okay, I’ll bite. What target?”

“Why, none other than the hero organization that never sleeps – POINT HQ!”

Had Venomous been drinking anything, he surely would have spit it out. “Are you out of your- Boxy, there’s no way we could just destroy POINT! Not without much more preparation and-“

“No, no, no, PV!” Boxman rushed to assure him. “I had something different in mind! See, I’ve been working on this little bit of code that will allow us to reroute control in the fingers of POINT, albeit in a rather _limited_ fashion.”

Venomous blinked. He was too tired to parse all that. “What would that accomplish, exactly?”

Boxman beamed. “I’m so glad you asked,” he cooed, already pulling up schematics and readying his laser pointer like a weapon. “Basically, it would swap the controls for the pointer finger of POINT’s hand for the middle finger.”

Venomous stared – he could see it now. POINT’s middle finger jutting proudly into the sky as all the high and mighty heroes tried fruitlessly to get it to stop. It was frivolous. It was harmless. It was petty.

It was _genius._

“I love you,” Venomous blurted.

“Wuh- what?” Boxman dropped the laser pointer he’d been using to outline his plans.

“I. I mean.” _Shit!_ Venomous felt fear like a fist around his heart, squeezing the life out of him. His mind, once whirring with panic, came to a standstill – were he one of Boxmore’s robots, he was sure it would be a Blue Screen Of Death.

And then, unbidden, he remembered Ernesto saying, “But what about feelings? Trust? Love?”

And KO saying, “If you haven't asked, you don't know for sure, right?”

And Darrell saying, “Why _can't_ he like you that way?”

And last of all, Fink saying, “Use your words!”

“I said ‘I love you’,” Venomous repeated. He straightened his spine and pulled his shoulders back, giving off an air of confidence he didn’t actually feel.

“Eheh,” Boxman hopped up on his desk, staring down at his own swinging feet. “As- as a friend, I’m sure. Right?”

Venomous felt like his whole chest had been dunked in ice water, but there was no going back now, was there? “No. I want- I want more than that. I want to kiss you, touch you… Boxy, you have no Cob damn _idea_ what I’d do to you if I thought I could get away with it.”

Boxman slowly looked up at him, both eyes wide.

Venomous took a step back, putting both hands up. “I won’t. I know you don’t want-“ _me, _he couldn’t quite bring himself to say. “I’m happy just being your friend, Boxman. Nothing has to change.” He tried to smile.

“What if…” Boxman tangled his fingers together, looking down at his lap. “What if I wanted things to change? If I did want,” his face reddened, “_that.”_ He peered up at Venomous with a nervous grin. “Would you- I mean. Are you serious?”

Had Boxman honestly not realized? This _entire time?_

“Deadly serious, in fact.” Venomous smiled, hope blooming in his chest.

Boxman flashed that snaggletoothed grin he loved so much. “So… now wh-“

Venomous kissed him, tugging his green crest of hair and licking his way inside Boxman’s mouth. He still tasted faintly of coconut, but it was hard to care – everything inside of Venomous was screaming ‘finally’. After a moment, Boxman began to respond, tentatively at first, then with more confidence at Venomous’s pleased hum. Venomous felt mismatched hands grab him by his lapels and drag him closer. The angle was terrible, but Boxman was kissing him so it was all worthwhile. Venomous shoved Boxman flat on his desk, half leaning, half crawling on top of him. At one point, Venomous was sure, he had been good at this – kissing, making out – but he was too pent up, too _hungry_ to slow down. He finally had his hands on Boxman’s hips, his tongue in his mouth… He’d wanted for _so long…_

“PV,” Boxman gasped out between kisses, “Why don’t we- hu- take this to the bedroom?”

Venomous’s cocks both gave a twitch at that, and he pulled back reluctantly. “Your place or mine, Boxy?” He licked his lips, delighting at the way Boxman’s eyes followed the path of his tongue.

“Mine’s closer,” Boxman said with a sharp-toothed grin.

Venomous grinned back, “You make a strong argument.”

Venomous was still cackling with delight as Boxman kicked open the door to his room and tossed him onto the bed. He struck a seductive pose and crooked a finger at the cyborg.

“Well, Boxy? Aren’t you going to come join me?”

Boxman was looking nervous again, he realized with a start. He desperately hoped his partner hadn’t changed his mind – about the sex or their rela- er, anything else.

“I just thought… before we… went any _further_, I should tell you I’m, ah… a little _different._ Down there. Eheh. If you… know what I mean.” Boxman’s smile was more of a grimace at this point.

Venomous sat up. “Box… I really don’t care what your _situation_ is ‘down there’ – I can… _we_ can figure it out. Together.” Had Ernesto been there, Venomous thought, he would be pleased with how much progress the professor was making in the trusting department. Also, he would be traumatized, because this was his _father_ Venomous was discussing sex with.

“Besides,” Venomous added, a little sheepish, “I should probably tell you, I’m… not quite standard, either.”

“Right…” Boxman seemed unconvinced, but still hopped up on the bed.

“May I?” Venomous asked, reaching for the fastenings of Boxman’s slacks. The cyborg looked away, staring at the blank wall, and nodded. Venomous guided him onto his back, taking his sweet time as he unfastened his slacks and guided them down his hips.

“Oh,” Venomous said, mentally making some adjustments to some of his go-to fantasies. There was no cock standing proud, no visible testes… just a slit.

“Sorry, PV,” Box said with forced cheer. “Guess I’m a little _nervous,_ s-OH MY COB!”

“Mm?” Venomous made a questioning sound and flicked his tongue between the folds once more before withdrawing. “You were saying, Boxy?”

Venomous hummed in pleasure, feeling Boxman's slit beginning to get wet. It wasn't a vagina, he knew that much - no clitoris, no labia - but it seemed to have a similar function and response to stimuli.

"Puh- PV! Ng, that's-!" He felt Boxman clawing at his hair, tugging the perpetually messy black strands, trying to keep Venomous in place.

Had it been anyone else, Venomous would have bitten them, but coming from Boxman, that assertiveness sent a little thrill down his spine.

He felt the opening relax, letting him work his tongue inside deeper. His chin was wet by now, and he couldn't help feeling smug.

And then his tongue encountered something.

"PV, it's- it's coming out!"

Venomous ignored Box's squirming, exploring the strange, round hardness. He lapped at the slit, marveling at the strangely familiar taste - pre-come?

He pulled back to watch as, sure enough, Boxman's cock emerged from the slit - surprisingly long for a man his size and wonderfully thick.

"Internal... right, bird DNA, of course..." He stroked Boxman's cock, slow and loose, just to get a feel for it.

"Right aga- hnn! Right again, PV," he managed to stutter out as Venomous licked his way up the shaft. "Y-you seem to be, heh, taking this p-pretty well."

"I told you, Boxy, you're not the only one who is a bit different," Venomous murmured.

"Don't keep me in the dark, PV!" Boxman said, rocking his hips up into Venomous’s loose grip. "Do your worst, Professor," he purred, "I can take it!"

Venomous grinned getting off the bed as he began taking off his clothes. "Oh don't worry," Venomous said. He pushed his slacks off his hips and smiled, perhaps a little sadistically, as Boxman's eyes widened. "You will."

Boxman gulped, eyes darting between Venomous's cocks. "Oh wow... Ahem! I mean-"

Boxman skittered back, blushing furiously as Venomous prowled towards him. "You're... you're in really good shape, PV!" Box said, clutching his own shirt.

"Strip," Venomous ordered, already digging through Boxman's bedside drawer for the lube he knew had to be there. He did find a bottle eventually, mostly full, the label cracked with age. It'd do, he decided.

"I just- you know, not everyone can be in such good shape, PV, so I-"

"Boxman," Venomous said with what he considered to be an extraordinary amount of patience, "I've seen you in nothing but a towel before. I know what 'shape' you're in and I-" he straddled Boxman's thighs to better loom over him- "happen to like you that way. Now. Strip."

Without another word, Boxman obeyed, baring all that soft, warm skin. Venomous tried to be patient, really, but he couldn't quite stop himself from squeezing Box's bare shoulders and dipping forward to run his tongue up Boxy's neck. He finally got his hands on those pecs he'd fantasized about so many times. It turned out, to his utmost delight, Boxman did indeed enjoy his nipples being played with. Just a few sucks and he was already arching into Venomous's touch and muttering to himself.

He howled when Venomous bit down on his soft flesh, but a little bit of his venom was rather necessary, if Boxman was going to take all of him. With enough concentrated doses, his venom was a powerful paralytic, but to the properly inoculated - as he had made sure Boxman was from the day they began their partnership - it functioned more as a muscle relaxant. Perfect for their needs.

"Could have... could've warned me, PV," Boxman grumbled, all while shamelessly arching into his apologetic kisses.

"I didn't want you to worry," he murmured, before pressing a line of kisses up Boxman's human shoulder.

"You are so Cob dang lucky I love you," Boxman groused.

Venomous froze, just for a moment to process with words, then pinned Boxman down to kiss him once more, harsh and claiming.

"I'm going to fuck you," he said bluntly after they parted. "Say yes."

He probably could have tried to make it sound like a request, but his restraint was wearing thin.

Boxman grinned, equal parts delighted and dangerous. "Oh, you'd better!"

It took some convincing to arrange Boxman to his satisfaction, straddling his chest, his lips straining wrapped around both cocks. He seemed to be enjoying himself now, at least, judging from the steady dribble of pre-come and slick trickling down Venomous's chest.

Venomous himself was having the time of his life - between that generous mouth working him over and finally having his hands on that ass he'd coveted for so long. He dug the fingers of one hand into the meat of it, loving the way it made Boxman moan and squirm - or perhaps that was in response to his other hand, already three fingers deep, twisting and curling with brutal efficiency to open Boxman enough to take him.

“How do you feel about rimming?” PV asked idly, spreading his fingers wide.

“Mmf?!”

PV took advantage of his distraction to add another finger into the mix. Boxman moaned around his cocks, hips twitching forward to drag his own length down Venomous’s chest. He gave Boxman’s ass a warning squeeze. “Stay still, Boxy…”

Boxman whimpered, then resumed bobbing his head. Venomous let out a pleased hiss.

“Yessss, like that! Cob, your mouth is so…” There wasn’t a word in existence good enough to convey just how talented that mouth of his was. If he didn’t pick things up soon, he’d come before even getting inside the shorter man – and that wouldn’t do at all.

“Box, get up,” he said, urging Boxman off of his cocks and onto his back so he could reorient himself.

“So… which one first, PV?” Boxman said with a smug little grin. “Are we going right or left here?”

“Cute, Boxy.” Venomous grinned, crawling on top of Boxman and pressing another kiss to his lips. Boxman deepened it almost immediately, and Venomous shivered, tasting himself on his tongue. He broke the kiss reluctantly, and took both cocks in hand.

“Uh, PV…”

“Relax, Boxy,” he purred, grabbing Boxman’s shoulder with one hand as he guided his cocks to Boxman’s hole with the other.

“W-wait, I – ohhhh _Cob!_”

Venomous hissed at the tightness – Boxman hadn’t even taken in the heads yet. He gripped Boxman’s thighs to brace himself as he slowly, millimeter by millimeter, pushed inside. Once he finally made it past the heads, he stopped.

“How you holding up, Box?”

“Hu- hnn!” Boxman’s voice was high and strained. “N-need a minute.” His face was flushed from his ear to his chest.

Venomous wasn’t able to reach his mouth to kiss him yet and settled for running his fingers through the feathers on Boxman’s arm. “You’re doing great,” he said. “Just breathe.” He dribbled more lube over his cocks, spreading it over the shafts. Once he was satisfied, he began working his fist over Boxman’s length once more. Slowly, the cyborg relaxed around him, even rocking up into his grip. Venomous gave him a few more strokes before beginning to thrust once more – slowly, carefully. He eased deeper with every careful thrust. He was a little bit off rhythm with the loose pumps over Boxman’s cock, but his partner didn’t seem to mind.

“Come on, PV! Cob sang it, I need- _faster!”_

Feeling a bit mischievous, Venomous leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth. And, in an act of mercy, sped up his pace on Boxman’s cock.

“Nnh… not that. PV just- fuck, just _fuck_ me!”

Venomous’s hand stilled and he released the nipple with a pop, honestly surprised.

“Are you sure, Box? There’s no-” Venomous let out a rather embarrassing yelp as he was shoved backwards.

“Gotta do everything myself,” Boxman said with an evil grin. He gripped Venomous’s cocks with his taloned hand, positioned himself, then sank down to the hilt. His face was bared in a triumphant grimace. “Okay, maybe that was… a little too ambitious.”

Venomous found himself laughing, even as he leaned in to kiss Boxman.

“You’re insane,” Venomous said, coming up for air. “I love it. I love _you._”

“Then prove it.” Boxman flashed that snaggletoothed grin, and the last thread of Venomous’s restraint _snapped_.

He rolled them over, pinning Boxman’s arms over his head. He snapped his hips up, driving into the shorter man again and again, rough and greedy.

“That’s it… yes, don’t stop!” Boxman hissed, arching into the thrusts. “Fu- _there! _That’s the- the _spot_, PV!”

Prostate, right. Venomous focused on hitting that spot with every thrust, nailing it with careful precision as Boxman moaned and swore.

“Close, PV!” he whined. “Need- need m’arms, gotta-“

“You’ll come from my cocks and mine alone,” Venomous hissed, delivering a particularly brutal thrust.

“Then do it, already! Wanna come, let me come!”

“Then come for me, Boxy.”

No one was more surprised than Venomous when he actually _did_ – shooting thick spurts of semen across their stomachs as he clenched down hard around Venomous’s cocks. With only a few more thrusts, Venomous was following, coming deep inside with a strangled cry.

He pulled out carefully, mindful of any tearing. A quick inspection told him that Boxman was fine. He collapsed next to him with a sigh of relief.

Boxman rolled over on his side to face him, propping himself up on his elbow. “Woulda thought you’d be the type who’d want to clean up immediately,” he said, teasing.

Venomous tugged him close, arranging him on his side so that he could curl around Boxman’s small, warm body. “Clean later,” he mumbled, exhaustion already tugging at his limbs. “Sleep now.”

“Night, PV.”

“Night, Boxy.”

Venomous slowly drifted towards wakefulness.

“-wasn’t answering his _door, _Box Boss! What if it’s that jerk Shadowy again?! We gotta find him!”

“Well, ehu, we can go look for him in a minute, just let me-“

“Fink?” Venomous sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. It was only after her eyes nearly bugged out of her head that he realized why that may not have been the best course of action.

“O- _oh,_” Fink said, cheeks going pink.

“Aw, see Darrell?” Shannon said from the doorway. “I told you they’d figure it out! Now pay up, Raymond, you owe me twenty technos!”

“OUT!” shrieked Boxman. There was a stampede of metal feet rapidly departing, leaving only Fink, paws on her hips, tapping her foot.

“So this is gonna be a thing now, ain’t it?” she said. Oddly enough, she didn’t look nearly as angry as he would have thought. In fact, she actually looked a little happy.

“Yes, it is,” he said, running a hand through his hair. He winced when it caught on a tangle. “We’ll talk about it in a few hours, okay?”

“You’d better!” she said. She didn’t even slam the door when she left, just snapped it shut – her way of saying she approved, he thought.

“Are you wanting to go back to sleep, PV?” Boxman grinned. Venomous saw the various bruises, bite marks, and scratches scattered across his shoulders as the blanket slipped off his shoulders into his lap.

“Oh no, I’m up now,” Venomous said.

“Then why tell her to wait a few hours?” Boxman asked, already swinging his feet in preparation to hop out of bed.

Venomous smirked and grabbed Boxman’s feathered arm, dragging him backwards into his lap. He rolled his hips up so Box could feel his morning wood against his ass.

“Boxy, I said I was awake. I didn't say _anything_ about letting you leave this bed anytime soon…”


End file.
